


Class Photo

by katnikydon



Series: The Vampire La La Land [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Just Zero being Zero, please appreciate my humour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: As you all know, it is customary for schools to take class photos at the end of the year. Zero's middle school is no different, do you think Zero will submit to the camera?-Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the alias Eliane Onki in 2009. However I've unfortunately lost the log in of the account and will move the work here instead. :)





	Class Photo

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is not proofread and probably has a ton of mistakes in it. I might come back and edit later. But meanwhile, please enjoy the 9-year-old writing! :)

"Yes, that's right. Perfect." The camera man moved Zero a little more to the left. "OK. Stay there. Perfect."

Zero grunted and bared his teeth at the camera man, trying to scare him off but it did not work. The camera man merely looked at him and walked to his camera to check everybody's position.

"Ok. On the count of three, I want you to say 'Yes!' with enthusiasm."

Everyone tried their best to say "yes" with as much enthusiasm as they can muster out. It was their fourteenth time doing this today. They all hope this would be their last time.

The camera man took a look at the picture on his computer and shook his head.

"No, no. Let's do it again." He looked up and stared directly at Zero. "You! Yeah, you. The one with silver hair and purple eyes. Why are you frowning in all fourteen pictures we have taken today? Do you hate taking pictures that much?"

Zero felt twenty-nine pair of eyes glared at his back. He shrugged and walked down from the risers.

"I'm out of here." He said with a calm voice. He picked up his school back and started to make his exit. The whole room relaxed. Finally, with Kiryuu gone, they can get the class picture done.

"Oh no, you don't mister. Get back there and we will do it until it's perfect." The whole room tensed up at the camera man's decision.

"But we can do without Kiryuu!"

"Can we just pick the best one from the fourteen we took already?"

"Aw man! I'm so sick of pictures now."

The whole class was complaining but the camera man insisted that Zero must take his place and take a good picture.

"It's your last year in the school and of course you want a perfect picture to show up in your yearbook right?" the camera man tried to persuade them to see the bright side.

Zero crossed his arms and went on ahead to the exit of the studio. The camera man jumped in front of him and pushed him back. He was rather strong, well, at least strong enough that Zero could not force his way out. For a moment Zero thought the camera man might be a vampire hunter but pushed the idea away because it's so ridiculous.

"Now, stand smart and hope this will be our last time." The camera man went back to his camera. He counted to three and took the picture. Everyone knew they are going to stay there for another two hours like last year just to get a class photo done when the camera man shook his head.

Zero rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible. Yuuki looked behind her and whispered to Zero.

"Hey, Zero. Can't you just smile for the camera? We are graduating after all!" Yuuki tried to plead him with her puppy eyes.

"No." that was Zero's simple answer. Yuuki turned back and shuffled her tired feet. They have been there for nearly an hour already. None of them want to spend the whole day in the studio just for a formal class photo.

"Silver hair! Just bare your teeth if you are not going to smile." The camera man showed his impatient for the first time after trying to fix the last picture they had taken.

Zero bared his teeth when the camera man took the picture. Everyone waited for the camera man to give his approval so they can all go back to their dorm rooms.

*-*-*

I looked at the group in from of me and knew that I could not make Silver-hair smile this year. I gave up and nodded to the group. The whole group collapsed with relieve and rushed out of the studio. Silver-hair was the last to leave and came up to me.

"What do you want, Silver-hair?"

"Why do you have to do this every year?" Silver-hair asked. "You know I'll never smile. I've been like that for the past 4 years and I'm not going to change any time soon."

I did not know how to answer his question. I frowned and try to think of a more understandable answer to his question, but I think due to my frown he thought I was mad and went away without waiting for a reply.

Well, I guess I'll have to answer his question next year when I'm going to take their class photo for his first high school year.

*-*-*

The camera man chuckled and continued to pack up his equipments. He was already looking forward to see how Zero will grow next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other ficlets of the series! :)
> 
> I might actually continue to add to the series in the future? As I was adding the fics to AO3 tonight, I'm actually getting some ideas for other ficlets! I might need to go back and actually finish reading Vampire Knight first though? :P
> 
> \- 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment if you like the story! > v <  
> 


End file.
